Toscana
by Nakamura Tomoyo
Summary: Quand Feliciano demande à son frère de le remplacer pour un meeting, ce dernier est loin de se douter qu'un certain trio a décidé de lui rendre visite... Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. PWP, Threesome, Spamano sur fond d'Itacest.


Titre : Toscana

Disclaimer : Tout est à notre cher et bien aimé créateur d'Hetalia, dont le nom m'échappe encore et toujours... Désolée.

Pairings : Itacest et Spamano

Note de l'auteur : Oui, l'automne arrive ! Les tortues se préparent à hiberner, les oiseaux chantent plus rarement, les lycéens reprennent les cours, et les PWP commencent déjà à arriver. Quoi, c'est que pour moi, la dernière partie ?! Hrm. Trève de bavardages ! Je sais, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien posté, et j'ai deux fanfictions en cours qu'il serait bon de continuer... Seulement voilà, première année de lycée, et je commence à comprendre pourquoi on m'a toujours dit que c'était dur, le lycée. Du coup, entre trois dissertations, deux devoirs notés, et quatre exercices divers et variés, j'écris un peu pour me détendre. C'est-à-dire sur le coup de l'inspiration... Et vous aurez compris, les résultats sont souvent de lamentables PWP, ou des OS très courts sans queue ni tête. Voilà donc le premier d'une looooongue série... Quant au titre, il vient du mot italien pour 'Toscane', région qui est bien connue pour ses vins... Bon, okay, ça n'a aucun rapport, j'avoue ! *sort*

* * *

Lovino pesta, d'humeur massacrante alors qu'il marchait d'un pas rapide jusqu'à chez lui. Et non, ce n'était pas parce que cet idiot avait été introuvable toute la journée durant, non ! Il avait juste envie de dormir, il avait raté l'heure de la sieste avec ce stupide meeting où ce stupide espagnol était absent. Il n'était pas inquiet, pas du tout ! C'était même le contraire ! Si seulement cet abruti pouvait être malade, et arrêter de le coller pour de bon… Plus important, il espérait que son idiot de frère ne s'était pas déchargé sur lui de cette réunion assommante sans raison valable. Il avait intérêt à ce que ses fameuses _pasta_ soient prêtes pour dîner !

Oui, l'italien s'attendait à la douce et familière odeur des _pasta_ faites maison de Feliciano. Pas à une effluve écoeurante d'alcool fort, ni à son petit frère endormi à moitié nu dans un coin du salon, une bouteille renversée près de lui. _Dio mio_, que s'était-il passé ici ?! A la fois agacé et inquiet, il se précipita en engueulant copieusement l'inconscient pour lire un charmant mot, laissé par un trio qui avait encore une fois frappé :

« _Bonjour_ Lovino,

Feli est presque aussi _awesome_ que moi quand il est soûl, tu savais ?!

P.S : Je t'amènerai des tomates la prochaine fois.

Francis, Gilbert et Antonio. »

Lovino froissa le papier en injuriant les auteurs du texte – la prochaine fois qu'il les verrait, il les tuerait, promis. En attendant, son petit frère dormait comme une masse… Ah, non, il venait d'ouvrir les yeux. D'ouvrir les yeux ?! Et merde, ça allait être sa fête… Quand Feliciano ouvrait les yeux, c'était que quelque chose d'anormal allait se produire, à 99% de chance. Et en effet, le plus jeune releva la tête, et tendit la main pour tirer sur la mèche rebelle de son aîné, un large sourire aux lèvres.

#

Lovino laissait échapper un gémissement de douleur. Oui, c'était ça, de la douleur. Douleur. Dou-leur. Comment ça, il n'avait pas l'air convaincu ?! Son cadet le regarda de ses grands yeux enfantins et innocents, jouant avec cet épi typiquement italien, connu pour être un des endroits les plus sensibles au monde.

« Ve~ _Fratello_, tout va bien ? Tu es tout rouge…

- A-A-Arrêtes de jouer avec ça !

- De jouer avec quoi ?

- M-Ma mèche ! Lâches-la !

- Ve~ ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles, _fratello_ ? sourit innocemment Feliciano, se rapprochant dangereusement de son frère. »

Lovino rassembla son courage. Il ne devait pas céder face à ces délicieuses caresses qui le faisaient à la fois mourir de honte et de bien être. Il ne devait pas, il ne devait pas… Sa volonté s'émoussa néanmoins quand il sentit les lèvres au fort parfum d'alcool de son cadet se poser sur les siennes. Elles étaient douces et rosies, presque plus agréables au toucher que celles d'une fille. Et terriblement désirables. Feliciano plongea son regard ambré dans le sien, ces grands yeux innocents, qui… Putain, c'était son frère. Son frère, merde, il avait pas le droit de faire ça ! Surtout qu'il en connaissait un qui allait lui faire sa fête après… Il repoussa rudement la bouche qui tentait à nouveau d'assaillir la sienne, se faisant violence.

« Ve~ _Fratello_, tu ne veux pas de moi ? »

Non, non, ne pas regarder ces yeux larmoyants, l'implorant silencieusement de faire des choses que la morale réprimait fortement. Non… Trop tard, merde. Lovino soupira, inspirant une grande bouffée d'air. Il pria rapidement le ciel de le pardonner pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, et arracha la bouteille des mains de Feliciano pour en boire deux longues gorgées.

#

Lovino renversa le plus petit sur la plancher, lui dévorant avidement les lèvres, entraînant leurs deux langues dans un ballet interminable qui les laissa tous deux à bout de souffle. Profitant de l'absence de chemise chez Feliciano, il laissa ses mains descendre sur son bas ventre alors qu'il aspirait goulûment un de ses tétons qui ne tarda pas à durcir et pointer. Putain, que c'était bon d'entendre ces gémissements, cette respiration saccadée qui disait clairement qu'il était un roi dans ce domaine. Continuant sa descente jusqu'au nombril du plus jeune, il y glissa sa langue, s'amusant du petit cri que laissa échapper l'autre, agrippant instinctivement ses cheveux. Il allait remonter vers les lèvre tentatrices de son cadet, quand ce dernier, le regard enfiévré et les joues cramoisies, choisit de prendre les devants.

Lovino sursauta avec un cri qui n'avait rien de viril quand Feliciano passa ses doigts sur la bosse qui déformait largement son jean. Prenant une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool pour se vider la tête de ses pensées moralisatrices, il se sentit frémir quand il fut débarrassé de son pantalon, et retint un gémissement quand l'autre caressa sensuellement son érection au travers de ses sous-vêtements.

Cependant, Feliciano ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter là, et agrippa l'élastique qui entravait sa progression, quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur une voix que l'aîné connaissait un peu trop bien…

« Lovinoooo~ ! »

Un moment de gêne intense passa, durant lequel Antonio sortit vivement un paquet de mouchoir de sa poche, tandis que le plus sobre des deux frères avait envie de mourir sur place. D'ailleurs, ce vœu serait bientôt réalisé, il avait crever. Mais pas avant de s'être fait torturé, déchiqueté, cisaillé et tailladé par son amant espagnol qui, il le savait, n'allait pas trop aimer la surprise. Et merde.

Le gêne se dissipa néanmoins quand Antonio s'approcha de l'aîné, passant sa main dans son boxer sans même en demander la permission, geste accueilli par une flopée de jurons, bientôt suivis de gémissements. Sans plus de discussion, l'espagnol le pénétra d'un doigt, recueillant de nouvelles protestations de douleur, puis inséra un second doigt en l'espace d'une milli seconde, ce qui poussa Lovino à se taire. Dans certaines situations, il valait mieux s'aplatir, même pour la fougueuse Italie du sud. Et là, c'était une de ces situations. Il allait prendre cher, très cher. Et même – surtout – si il ne disait rien, Antonio était furax, il le savait.

#

Sans prendre le temps de se déshabiller, Antonio présenta son érection à l'entrée de son amant, qui poussa un cri de douleur sous la pénétration brutale. Putain, ça faisait mal ! Cependant, sa douleur ne fut que passagère, car Feliciano, fatigué d'être mis de côté, pris à nouveau possession de sa bouche, ignorant les protestations de son frère. Le plus jeune italien jouait maladroitement avec les tétons rosis de son aîné, quand Antonio décida de faire crier un peu son amant, donnant de violents coups de bassins qui eurent immédiatement l'effet escompté.

Lovino ne comprenait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien. Seul comptait cet abruti qui touchait à chaque fois ce point si sensible qui lui faisait voir les étoiles, et son stupide frère qui s'attardait un peu trop sur les zones érogènes de son corps. Il ne savait même plus quel nom il criait, ni où il était, ou encore comment il s'était foutu dans cette merde. Mais maintenant qu'il y était, il ne savait pas s'il regrettait ou non. Il sentit l'orgasme le prendre de court et ne put retenir un ultime « T-Tonio ! » qui arracha un sourire carnassier à l'espagnol.

#

« M-Mais Lovi' ! Je te dis que je n'ai pas réfléchi, je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas… Lovi', écoutes-moi !

- La ferme ! C'est bien ça le problème, tu réfléchis jamais, _bastardo_ ! cria l'italien.

- C-C'est Francis qui a ramené l'alcool à Feli', je te jure que je n'y suis pour rien ! Je… Ouch ! »

Lovino jeta un regard noir à l'espagnol plié en deux, qui le lui rendit, les yeux pleins de larmes de douleur. Il n'avait pas voulu faire de mal à sa _tomate pequeño_, il était juste devenu fou en le voyant s'amuser avec quelqu'un d'autre… et puis…

« Hé, _bastardo_.

- Hm ?

- C-C'était plutôt pas mal, comme expérience, grommela l'italien en rougissant à vue d'œil, bientôt assailli par une « attaque-câlin » made in Spain. »


End file.
